Left for Love
by Sean pizza
Summary: I don't remember when I was born. I don't remember my first Christmas. I don't remember my first time I swore, but, I do remember when I met the most beautiful girl I have ever known.
**TYPH'S POV**

* * *

"Does your Pokemon have a nickname?" "No, I just like calling him Typhlosion, and he likes it too." "Allright, does the Pokemon have any berry diseases?" "Um, no. But he doesn't like Cherri berries much, just to state that." "Okay. Lastly, Is your Pokemon hoping to breed?" "Oh, Um, well I can't exactly tell if he's gonna get lucky." Nick says smirking and elbowing me lightly.

"Okaaay, Well I guess that's all we need to know, we'd be happy to take care of Typhlosion for you while you go on your trip. Where are you goin if I may ask sir?" "It's private business." "Oh, okay, we'll have a good trip!" The receptionist bids my trainer as he walks out the door. "Wonder what could seem so secret that he leaves his own starter behind to accomplish it. Well, I suppose that's none of ma business I suppose. Come on big boy, how about we go meet the others?" I nod my head and follow the lady out the back.

We pass a few rooms full of pokéballs stacked on various shelves, all hooked up to some sort of Healing machine. I guess some trainers prefer to keep their Pokemon in hibernation rather than in the open. We pass through a couple of locked doors before she beckons me towards a door to the outside.

WE both pass through it to see what can only be described as almost pure paradise. When me and my trainer walked into here, the outback looked like just a picky fence with a toddler pool in it, but here I see a vast space of land with waterfalls and rock mountains all over the place, each packed with a great amount of Pokemon playing near them. "Pretty impressive huh?" I just nod my had in amazement and confusion.

"We use a high-tech cloaking device to shield the Pokemon from criminals. So what is really an Ursaring, will appear as a Marill to anyone on the outside. How about you go over and socialise?" I nod once more as the lady turns around and enter back into the building.

I roam around the land looking at all kinds of Pokemon that are running around here. I see Voltorbs, Scythers, Squirtles, Raticates, Sentrets, Beedrills and Charmeleons roaming the ground, Magikarp, Gyarados, Lapras, Poliwhirls, Totodiles and Croconaws swimming in the lakes, and Charizards, Pidgeots, Yanmas, Pidgeys and Pidgeottos soaring all around the skies.

* * *

I decide to go and talk with a few of the Scythers over near the berry forest. "Hi there, I'm new here, anyone want to be friends?" "Woah! A Typhlosion! Haven't had one here in ages." Says a Scyther waving to me while the others run off. "My name's Slash, what's your's?" "I'm Typhlosion." "Just...Typhlosion?" "Something wrong with my name?" "Well, I just think it's weird that you don't have a name." "Why's that?" "Well if trainers just called a Pokemon by their name forever, then how would they tell ya apart from others?" "Well, oh yeah." "I'll ask you again, what's your name?"

I haven't really thought about having an actual name, so I just shrug my shoulders. "Ugh, fine. I'll just call ya Typh from now on. Kay?" "Okay."

"So Typh, what're ya here for?" "You sound like this place is a prison." "Well...um..." "What is it?" "It kinda is."

"What do you mean?" Slash picks up a small rock and hands it to me. "Through it that way." "Why? Just tell me what you mean." "Just throw the rock. You'll understand better if you see what I mean." "Okay then." I bring my arm back and chuck the rock as far as I can off into the distance. A few seconds later, a pulse of magenta light appears a few hundred meters away from us.

"There's a barrier surrounding us." "Why would they have it here?" "As much as robbers want to get, Pokemon want to get out. You're lucky to have met me first, many Pokemon here get cranky easily. Anyway, back to my original question. Why are ya here?" "My trainer just needed to do some kind of work without me. He wouldent tell me what it is, just that I wouldn't stand a chance against 'it'. Anyway, how'd you get here?"

"My trainer left me here to find a companion, but so far, all of the female Scythers here are bitches." "You just need to widen your chances." "What d'ya mean?" "You don't have to date a Scyther. Any Pokemon is allowed to date any Pokemon, regardless of species." "Really? It's just as simple as that?" "Well, you can't make babies out of every pokeymon, but yeah." 'Well, where would I start?"

"Look around, which girl do you think is the hottest?" Slash looks around for a while, not seeming very persuaded, but a minute later he points to a Charizard that had just landed. "She's pretty "hot" eh?" I am not impressed by his pun.

I drag him along the ground towards the Charizard. "HEY! Let me go! What do ya think you're doing!?" He whines trying to escape from my grip. "I'm gonna get you a girl." "What, her? YOU'RE SERIOUS?" "You said that she was hot." "I meant it as a pun!" "Yeah no shit." I finish sarcastically.

I reach the Charizard and hold Slash up to her. "Excuse me ma'am." I ask her. "Hmm? What do you want?" "It's not what I want, it's what he wants, my friend thinks you're pretty hot, go on, tel her."

* * *

 **SLASH'S POV**

* * *

I meant her being hot as a pun, but now being held up to her face, she seems rather attractive for real. But my chances greatly drop as my blush burns brighter than her tail flame. "Answer me this Scyther. We finish a date and you take me back to your trainer's house. What do you want to do with me?" "Uhh, um...uh." "Answer the question!" She says with more intimidation. In a panic I blurt out the word: "Popcorn!"

...

...

...

"Finally." "Wait, wha?" I say back. "You're the first guy I've met who hasn't tried to bang me the first chance you get." "U...um..." "He does understand English right?" She asks Typh. "As far as I know yeah."

I couldn't take it anymore. Realising Typh grip had somehow loosened I jumped out of his grasp and ran away.

* * *

 **TYPH'S POV**

* * *

"What with him?" The Charizard asks me. "Ugh, I don't know." "Whatever, tell him to meet me here tomorrow." She says taking back off into the skies after washing her face at a nearby pond. I run after Slash to tell him the good news. "Dude, why did you run off like that?" "I couldn't take it anymore! She looked like she was going to eat me! I think I'm gonna stick with female Scythers, cus one more step towards the Charizard and I'm dust."

"Not nessecarily. She wanted to meet you again." "Wha?" "She told me to tell you that she'll be back there tomorrow waiting for ya." "Doesn't matter, I'm still fucked."

"Why was the first word that came to your mind "Popcorn"?" "I like anything with butter in it."


End file.
